Sammy the Seal
Sammy the Seal is an animatronic seal that is a judge. Appearance Sammy is a brown-colored seal that has black spots over his eye, his back, and his tail fin. He wears a black robe with a white collar in court, but when he's outside court, it's a different story. He wears casual clothing, to be specific, a white shirt, with blue shorts (he is a humanoid seal, not in the shape of a generic seal.) Sammy's left eye is green, and his right eye is hazel. Character Bio Sammy was created by an unknown animatronic, but the animatronic originally coded him to be fair and honest. His systems were coded to be corrupt by another unknown animatronic (it wasn't his creator), later in his activation period. All that we know of the creator is that it was a female, and that it was a cat. He was corrupt after Brian had a change of systems. This causes some to speculate that one of the members of the TAN coded his corrupt systems. Social Life When he was in his pre-corruption, he was known to be honest and fair, and was turned to in many cases in accusations. He saved many innocents from undeserved punishments before he was corrupted. After his corruption, post-corruption Sammy got many cheers, many believing that he was the good old pre-corruption Sammy. But they were met with charges of being "guilty", even though they had only cheered him on. Nowadays, most avoid him, although there are a select foolish few that turned to him... Personality He wants money more than justice, so he accepts bribes to make the guilty "innocent" and the innocent "guilty". He can make the good sound like the devil and the evil sound like they're angels, so it is really difficult to discern whether the suspect is innocent or guilty. Due to this, countless riots have broken out in the pizzeria ever since.... Special Relationships Free-edit Holly the Fox She knew that he was corrupt. But everybody believed that Sammy was just his regular old self, and she got shunned as a response for trying to tell them that he was corrupt. Sammy said that "if he where forced to help Holly, he would brutally injure the person that forced him too." In-Game Sammy is relatively a nuisance during the 1-3 nights, seemingly randomly popping up at the blind-spots. However, during the 4-5 nights, he can be deadly, being at the office at a minimum of 30 seconds. He starts off at the Dining Area, goes to the Restrooms, the East Hall, and finally, your blindspot. He is light based, so if you flash the light 4-5 times, he should go away. Quotes "I now declare *insert name of the accused* guilty/innocent." ~When he declares the verdict. "You want to get out of this mess? Pay me money!" ~When the accused requests his service. Trivia * A judge that wants money more than justice is a nod to the Vocaloid song Judgment of Corruption (the official name is Mammon's Court) * He was originally a greedy merchant, although Foxstar241 (the creator) knew that ManinBlack007JK (another user) used the idea, so she decided to switch it to a judge. * A common theory is that he was created and coded by Celia, and his corrupt systems were coded by Icy, Harry, and/or Brian. * He represents greed. Category:Games Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:Article Stubs